Everything Ends Eventually
by Zazu Hyena And Nny Fan
Summary: Just a one-shot to practice writing for different characters. Might put other Nny ficlets here. Latest's Chapter: For a limited time only! Watch Nny's sanity quickly deteriorate even more as he tries to rescue a princess.
1. Everything Ends Eventually

Everything Ends Eventually

**Author's Note:** This was just practice for writing for different characters. I wasn't going to put it up, but I thought it turned out pretty good, so I put it here. Also, this is my first time writing in first person or present tense.

* * *

**Nny**

The knife drops from my shaking hand.

My breathing is heavy and labored as I look down at her and the life force seeping from her and down into the drain.

I gulp down the glob of saliva that had been in my mouth for what could have been forever as I slowly slide down to the hard wood floor on my knees.

I stare down at the rough wood. The intricate patterns hold my attention as I slowly recover my breath.

Skeletal yellowish fingers trace the patterns for a moment. Mine. Flecks of blood cover my hands. I grimace. I hate blood, just like every other bodily fluid. So disgusting.

My eyes go back to the drain. Blood still runs down. Down to a lower level and into a bucket. Saved for later. To paint the wall.

My teeth grit and my eyes narrow slightly at the thought.

That damn wall! That's what all this was for. I _have_to paint it or_It _will get out.

I'm not sure quite what It is, but I know it's bad. And I'm scared to find out what it is. No, not to find out; I'm scared of it escaping.

I realize how exhausted I am as I'm still struggling to catch my breath.

Why didn't I stop, before, when I wouldn't be this tired? Of course the answer comes quickly: the voices. They're always urging me to do what they want.

Or is it what _I_want? Sometimes I'm not even sure of what I want.

It's like the drumming at a war. Sometimes I just forget myself and I'm not completely aware of what I'm doing.

Sometimes I feel as though…I'm being controlled.

I don't know why I do anything I do.

Not even this.

I look down at her again.

Suddenly I hear giggling. It's the same voice I heard before. The one that urged me on to kill her. (Just for that wall. _She_hadn't done anything. Others had, but she didn't. I just picked her randomly.) It's Mr. Eff.

I look over and of course I'm right. He's standing there grinning at my _work._ His red eyes that I painted turn to me. I can see the glee on his face.

"Good work my boy!! Good work!"

I look down at the floor again. I don't feel happy. Why don't I? He's happy. Why not me? Surely I should be happy. Mr. Eff's my friend, (Isn't he?) he should want me to do things that would make me happy. Right? So why don't I?

I have so many questions. And so few answers. Maybe If I find the answers I'll be sane again. Or at least know what caused my insanity in the first place. Maybe I could find out how it all started. What went wrong.

Why am I doing this?

"Pathetic!"

I cringe at the harsh tone in the voice.

The spiral eyes glare at me as I look up at D-boy. His black and white paintjob contrasts Eff's color one. He takes a few steps closer to me and Eff. His expression seems to soften a bit and he looks over the body on the floor.

"Look at you Nny. You're a monster. Just like them. _She_didn't do anything to you and look what you did." I do as he says and look over. She's nearly completely covered in blood. Disgust starts to wash over me. My eyes slowly travel back to my still covered in blood hands as Psychodoughboy continues. "You keep complaining about the filth in the world and look at you!!! You're just like them. Worse!!!"

As the words wash over me so do the feelings of disgust with myself and the things I've done. Where before they only dampened my mood they now sink in deeper and overwhelm me.

Familiar thoughts that hadn't plagued me for at least a month seem to come back full force. Psycho's words echo in my head. _You're a monster… A monster._

Mine mind's overwhelmed by images, memories, of the things I've done. Knives, scythes, sporks, nails, mallets, and other tools of destruction flash through my mind.

How could I have done those things? All those people. The whole world's filled with these things that I hate and in my quest to get rid of them I've become them. They deserved to die. They are dead. I deserve to die. I don't deserve to live.

Tears threaten to fall. I can feel them right at the edge of my eyes.

"Yes, Nny, my boy. I believe there's a knife downstairs that should suffice."

A few stray tears fall down my face.

NO! I refuse to hear more of this. This is ending now!

I get up, ignoring the tears that keep coming down. My hands are clenched tightly into fists. As I stomp up the stairs I can hear Eff say something. I refuse to listen.

I don't care what he says. They're doing something to me. I'm sure of it. I don't know what, but it's something.

I won't listen to either of them any more.

I'm still depressed. But I won't kill myself. Not now.

But this _will _end. I'll make sure of it. Just not right now.

Although, maybe now would be a good time to start working on that Robo Arm….

* * *

**Eff**

I cackle madly as Nny kills the girl.

Soon it won't be _him_doing the killing, it will be me.

My limbs make squeaking sounds as I jump and cheer.

Of course, soon they'll be real. They'll be real, human limbs. I just need a bit longer. My _Master_just needs to be kept back with a bit more blood. Then I'll be free.

Finally, he collapses from exhaustion.

I'm grinning and panting as though it was _me_doing the killing.

Soon it _will_ be.

How can I pant if I don't have lungs?

I smirk and put my hands/nubs on my waist as he slides to the ground.

Don't worry Nny. The wall will only need a few more coats of blood. Then I'll be free. I won't be dependant on you or that wall. Then you won't be needed anymore. Not that I won't keep you around for kicks.

My smirk grows wider.

I look back over to Nny. He still hasn't caught his breath. And he seems to be angry about something.

My red painted eyes narrow.

What does the little shit want now?

Him being angry won't help me. At least, not at the moment.

A smile comes back to my Styrofoam face. I giggle and I see his eyes widen as he looks up at me.

As I finish praising him my gleeful face becomes a confused one.

Something's wrong with him. He's not happy. What could he possibly be thinking about that's more important than my praise? Why's he staring, confused, at the floor? Something is different. Could he somehow be catching on to us?

I turn to see D-boy coming into the room. I can see his black and white spiral eyes soften at the sight of the body. Some sort of mock pity I'm sure.

I hate him.

I hate Nny too of course, but at least he's useful. He feeds the wall to keep my _Master_locked inside. And he's my slave, and he will be even when I'm real and human.

But what use does Psychodoughboy have? His black and white paintjob could never match up to my colorful one.

He's so depressing. All he talks about is killing himself and wanting to stop existing. He's like one of those emo kids I hear about.

And above all that: he's still loyal to that stupid master of his. It needs us. Sure, it gave us consciousness. But now it depends on us to get rid of Nny. To release it. Why would anyone stay loyal to something like that?

Of course, he has to go on about how horrible a person Nny is. Of course it's all true, but our boy is smarter than that. He's on my side now and he knows his place. His job. He has to feed the wall.

I look over to the human. I can see the misery in his eyes. I can see the tears in his eyes start to form. I've seen this look before. I haven't seen it in a while, but I have seen it before.

My face turns into a snarl.

Great, now I'm going to have to make the insignificant tick happy again.

I'll have to do something quickly.

I glance over at D-boy as he continues. I can see the smug look on his face when he's done. He thinks he's won. He thinks he's freed his so-called _Master._He hasn't won yet.

I turn back to Nny just in time to see him walk past us quickly and go upstairs.

"Johnny!! Wait!!! Don't-"

I stop. It's no use. He's not listening.

I turn and glare at D-boy.

It was all his fault. It was his fault that Johnny was miserable. It was his fault that our boy could be up there attempting to kill himself. It was his fault that he might succeed. It was his fault that our_Master _might get out because of it. It was his fault that now I'd be stuck serving it even longer. It was his fault that I might not become real. It was all his fault that now I might not get what I want.

"Are you happy now?" I say to him coldly.

I don't wait for an answer. I go up the stairs after Nny as fast as I can. I have to catch up to him before he hurts himself.

This isn't the end. D-boy hasn't won yet. This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Johnny will come back to my side and I will be free…

* * *

**D-boy**

Disgusting.

I lean against the wall to the side of the stairs. These old creaky stairways are always dark. I've been here the whole time, but neither of them can see me.

That idiot piece of Styrofoam (although I'm Styrofoam too) and that stupid fuck of a host I have. Stupid human…

Of course Eff's cheering Johnny on as he kills so stupid girl.

A common sight as of recently. He hasn't been listening to me as much lately. But he'll come back to me. He always does.

I watch with bored sort of interest as he falls to the ground from exhaustion. I can see his staring at the floor, confusion written on his face as he recovers his breath.

I turn my head over to my counterpart. My eyes narrow.

He's cheering him on in his madness. Or he was.

That traitor!!!!! How dare he go against Master's wishes. He'd rather chase after stupid dreams of becoming real. But there's no point.

All things end. You might as well end it now. Why wait? Why delude yourself with fantasies that it won't end? Everything ends eventually.

My face scrunches up in revulsion as he congratulates him.

It's disgusting. How can he take pleasure in causing others pain? Why cause others pain when you can cause pain to yourself?

He seems so happy. It's pathetic. How can he be happy when he's disobeying our master? How dare he?

I turn back to Nny.

I'm sick of this. I'm stopping it now.

Squeaking can be heard as I walk into the light.

I can see the despair on his face as the truth sinks in. Oh how I missed that face.

I can feel strength coming to me. I have a bit of a love-hate relationship with this strength. I hate it because it means I'm closer to being more real, more alive. But I love it because it tells me that I'm doing my job. The job that Eff refuses to do. The job to help our Master escape.

I look over at Eff. He's looking back at me with an angry expression. Of course, because he knows he's lost. Johnny's over to my side now and that's where he'll stay. This little manic episode has come to an end (as all things do) and now he's back to normal.

I see a few stray tears fall as I suggest the knife.

I smile.

Good. Now he'll kill himself and Master will be freed. He'll praise me for doing such a great job and I'll cease to exist.

Suddenly, Johnny runs past Eff and I and up the stairs.

I told him to go down stairs. Piece of shit. Oh well, there's things up there that he can kill himself with. I'm sure that's where he's going.

Either way, at least he isn't feeding the wall. The blood will congeal into jelly and it will be useless. He'll refuse to go out again so soon.

I cross my arms and smirk at Eff. He might as well be begging Johnny to come back.

I can see the anger in his face and his voice.

He walks out of sight up the stairs, into the darkness.

He knows I've won.

He doesn't get it does he? It's not about happiness. It's about doing what Master wants. That's all that matters. Not some stupid dream.

As for becoming real. It won't matter. It'll end. Everything ends. It all ends eventually.

My smirk grows wider.

"Yes, yes I am."

I climb up the stairs after them. I want a front row seat to his death and the release of my Master…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think Eff's turned out the best. D-boy's was the hardest for me. I don't like how Nny's turned out for some reason. Also, I don't really know why I gave it that title, so don't ask. 


	2. Shuffle Drabbles

Rules  
1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4.Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**I Just Can't Wait to Be King** (TLKoB CD):

Johnny ran his hand over the armrest on the big velvet chair. From his throne he could see everything. He bounced in his seat, giggling and clapping. This was going to be great! Here came his first subject now.

Squee hesitantly walked up to the throne. "Um, Scary Neighbor Man? I can't find Shmee."

Nny quickly jumped up and went to the box behind him. He pulled out a new stuffed bear and gave it to him. "Here you go!!"

(Wow, I just barely finished this… I wanted to put so much more. D:)

* * *

**Little Voice In My Head** (Metamorphosis CD _Hillary Duff_):

"You're insane!! You should kill yourself; it's what's best for you!"

"NO NO NO NO!! I CAN'T!! I NEED TO FINISH THIS LEVEL!!"

"You'll NEVER win!! You're doomed to fail. You'll always fail. You're a failure!! Just kill yourself and get it over with already!!"

"But I CAN'T let the monkeys win!! They gloat so much. I must finish and WIN!!"

"……You're stupid. You know that?"

(I don't know…..Silly D-boy)

* * *

**Fight the Power** (PPG Heroes and Villains CD _Bis_)

Eff hit him across the face again.

Johnny fell back onto the bed causing a clinking noise from the springs.

Eff paced back and forth in front of him. "Just give up Johnny. You'll never beat me. You're my slave. That's just how it is and how it'll always be."

Johnny stared down at the floor. He couldn't let this keep going. He couldn't take this anymore. He just couldn't. He glared up at Eff. Swiftly; he walked up to him and punched him in the face. "I'm not your slave. You DON'T control me!!" He ran out the door and away from Eff.

(This one turned out pretty okay. And yes, Eff's human.)

* * *

**Autobiography** (Autobiography CD _Ashley Simpson_ ):

Johnny giggled madly as his fingers drummed out the words onto the keyboard. He was almost done. Just needed a few more paragraphs.

"Don't forget to add the fact that you're a failure and that you've never accomplished everything."

Johnny ignored D-boy. His giggling had stopped though.

"Put down how many people you've slaughtered. I'm sure that would be fun to write." Eff giggled at the memory of Johnny's last massing killing.

Johnny's fingers got faster as he reached the end of it.

Almost done.

He let out a sigh as he typed the very last period.

He was done.

His autobiography.

(Yay!! I'd read it! :D)

* * *

**Mobile** (Let Go CD _Avril Lavigne_)

Johnny was leaving again.

Of course he was. Ever since he left House number 777 he had been moving constantly. He never really got a house. Just lived in his car, but he kept leaving the city he was in.

Now, he was driving down a dark, quiet road. He seemed to be the only one there.

Johnny always felt lonely everywhere he went. Maybe that's why he kept moving. He needed someone to help him feel anchored somewhere. He thought of Squee.

NO!! He wasn't going back.

Suddenly, a pair of lights materialized out of nowhere in front of him. His eyes widened. Now he knew he wasn't going to see Squee again.

At least he hoped he didn't.

(Yes, it's a car.)

* * *

**How Does It Feel** (Under My Skin CD _Avril Lavigne_)

The small boy slowly walked through the streets, alone. He clutched his stuffed animal close to him.

He knew that he should have been scared. He knew that he shouldn't have been alone. But here he was. Alone, out on the streets.

Everything seemed big to him. The people made faces at him. He didn't like them. Somehow he knew that he'd get away from them.

He wished he had someone with him. Someone who would care for him. Someone who would be his friend. None of these people would be his friends they were bad. Mean.

He wanted company. He needed it.

Just as he thought that he appeared in front of a decrepit, old house. Somehow, he knew he was home.

Johnny was home.

* * *

**Lucky** (Oops! I Did It Again CD _Britney Spears_)

Johnny woke up.

Apparently, he fell asleep. This time, however, he didn't feel confused. The rest of his day didn't go as well.

One of the people that he had tied up in the basement had scratched the hell out of him. He was probably going to have scars on his back.

He tried to kill himself again. Of course, it didn't work. It never did. But today D-boy felt like bugging him even after.

Then Eff convinced him to go out and kill little kids at a school. He came back home crying.

He reached for the gun again when the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Devi.

Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all.

(The song may be Lucky, but Nny's unlucky. :D)

* * *

**Unwanted** (Let Go CD _Avril Lagvigne_)

Johnny looked out over the city.

He was on his favorite cliff again.

He could see all of the little people driving around in their little cars. They were the people who rejected him. They were the ones that made him come up here.

He had to get away from their filth.

But times like this were different. This time he came here because he felt isolated. He wanted to be away from them. As though being physically isolated from them would make it hurt less.

Times like this were the worst.

He was getting a headache.

He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand the loneliness. He wasn't sure if he could.

It hurt too much. It wasn't going away like it was supposed to.

He walked closer to the edge.

And he jumped.

* * *

**Fall To Pieces** (Under My Skin CD _Avril Lavigne_)

Johnny hadn't been expecting Devi to come to her door.

Now that she was here he didn't know what to say.

Devi stared at him, hatred was in her eyes. She still hated him.

He couldn't look up at her. "D-devi….I……I'm sorry…." He gulped. "I-I miss you….I can't take the loneliness anymore. I…..I need you……Things have been getting too hard….I can't take it anymore…….I'm so miserable……"

He wasn't sure what she'd do.

It seemed like forever before she finally embraced him. "I'll……..I'll forgive you." Johnny closed his eyes and smiled.

A lot of things he wasn't expecting were happening today.

* * *

**Nobody's Fool** (Let Go _Avril Lavigne_)

Eff slowly massaged Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny didn't know why he didn't push him away. He didn't feel like he could move.

"Come on Johnny. You know you want to do it. You need the blood anyway. Why not just do it?"

Eff had a point. He needed to feed the wall. He hated it, but he needed it.

"Come on, I'm your friend. Do it for a friend…"

Eff continued to massage him as he thought. Was Eff his friend? He had used him before. Johnny knew that. But maybe he meant well.

_No, Johnny, no!!_

Johnny's eyes narrowed. Nailbunny was right. He couldn't trust him again. He couldn't let him use him.

He quickly got up and shoved Eff's hands away. "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!!" Suddenly Eff was gone.

He was free.

He wasn't his slave anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I don't have an iPod so I used my CDs and put on the random select. Don't bug me about my CD collection!!


	3. JTHM Slash Crack Fic 'O Doom

**Author's Note:** I did this a while ago and I finally decided to put it up. This whole thing is crack. Have fun!

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land of peanut butter lived a crazy, slightly short, skinny guy. Seriously people, he's short. The average height for males is 5'10 and he's 5'9. So quit saying he's tall!!!!! If he was a girl he'd be tall!!!!!

ANYWAYS!!!!! The crazy guy, Johnny you idiots, was walking through town. He knew exactly where he was going; he had to go to the castle and save the demon princess frog from the evil angel fly overlord. Actually, it was a bee.

So Johnny was walking and minding his own business when….POOF!!!!! Suddenly, a tall dorky guy with acne who looked kinda stupid came out of nowhere. Johnny knew him, oh yes, he knew him.

"Hi Johnny!!! I can back from the dead just for you!!! I know you just killed me by accident so I came to tell you that I forgive you!" Jimmy exclaimed. !!!!!!! :D

"Uh, forgive me?" Johnny was annoyed by the sudden return of someone that he'd killed. Have you even had someone you killed come back to life? It's unpleasant and nerve-racking because they might want revenge or some other such nonsense. He also wanted to get a move on towards his destination. He also really wanted to try some escargot for absolutely no reason.

"Yes, I forgive you!!! And I……wanted to say that…." Jimmy's face turned into a dinosaur suddenly. Jimmy didn't seem to notice. Oh wait, no, it was just Johnny hallucinating. He's crazy you know. Jimmy was actually blushing……..Eww…… "I….want to spend the rest of my life with you and kill anyone that bugs us. It's so much fun!!!!!!!"

Johnny just stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't kill all that many people for fun. It's not all that fun anyways! You get disgusting blood on you and you have to argue with the evil Styrofoam on whether to actually kill them or not. AND-…WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL OF THESE PIXIES!?!?!!?!?!?!?! THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT MY HAIR!!!!!! WHAT'S LEFT OF MY PRECIOUS HAIR!!!!!!" Johnny started waving his arms around, trying to deflect invisible pixies while trying to hold onto his hair.

"….." Jimmy was at a loss for words. Here was his hero and he was obviously completely insane. Or maybe Johnny just had supernatural sight. Yeah, that made perfect sense!!! Jimmy started doing the same thing as Nny.

Suddenly, Johnny stopped and stood up straight, staring at Jimmy strangely as his head became a pumpkin. "What's wrong with you? Why are you dancing like that? And why are there peas in my shoes?" He glanced over at the evil winged cat that lived in the ground.

Mmy slowly stopped. "Uh……nothing. No reason. And…..I don't know?" He stood up straight and grinned at Johnny all creepy-like. His crazy obsessive fan-ness was back. Johnny just looked away from him. (He doesn't like leaf people.) "Uh…so….I forgot why we're even here, this stupid story has been put off for months now. Oh, and who are you and why are you here?"

Jimmy's grin turned even creepier if possible. He started for Johnny like some creepy Frankenstein thing. As he got closer he started to make a kissy-face that would scare off an evil zombie bee from dimension X. In fact it did. Nny watched the bee fly off, crying for its mommy, the werewolf.

Johnny suddenly remembered what was going on and turned back to Jimmy just in time. He stepped back just as Jimmy was about to cover him in his disgusting, malformed, blood-sucking, mouth bacteria. The bacteria cried as Mmy missed.

As he kept going after Nny and Nny kept stepping back just narrowly avoiding his doom, Nny threw knives, scythes, swords, and plastic sporks at him, but nothing would work. The world got closer to going around the sun one more time. Dachshunds happily munched on carrots. Jhonen read about a baby with his name that did gross things. Ants started to get a revolt together to dispose of the evil menace that kept putting wood over their homes. House saved another life from a strange disease. Simba fell off of Pride Rock because he's annoying. And Johnny wondered why so many things were happening.

Soon, Johnny was up against a wall with nowhere to go. Jimmy was closing in on him and fast. Nny's heart raced as he waited for his doom to come.

Suddenly, a light came down on Johnny from the sky. As the light disappeared a giant plastic mallet materialized in his hand. Johnny grinned all crazy-like (remember? He's crazy) and swung the shining weapon at Jimmy's giant gross head filled with bees. And floss.

Jimmy became an angel and flew around trying to stab the other angels. They soon got annoyed with him and threw him out. He went to live with that goat from Hoodwinked.

Johnny skipped off and continued on his journey. He couldn't remember what he was looking for anymore, but he was sure he'd figure it out.

And again!!!......

POOF!!!!!!!!!!

A guy with short brown hair, glasses, a short beard, and wearing a green stripped shirt was suddenly in front of Nny. Oh and he also had angel wings. Demons hissed and hid in the shadows waiting for their next chance to get Johnny to sell his soul. Johnny's eyes grew wide and he grabbed the front of the guy's shirt and shook him back and forth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE POOFING IN FRONT OF ME!?!?!?!?!?!? AND DID YOU STEAL MY COOKIES?!?!?!?! I KNOW YOU DID!!!! THEY TOLD ME SO!!!!!! YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?!?!!??!?!?!!"

"No!!!! I didn't!!!! I didn't steal anything!!!!" He managed to pull himself out of Johnny's grasp. With a huff he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. Johnny let out a short scream as his head morphed into ice cream with cherries and doxies on top. "I'm-"

"I don't care what you are. Now get out of my house!!!!!" Johnny pointed off in a random direction.

Edgar, the sane guy, stared at Nny's pointing finger for a moment. "…We're not in your house. I'm here to be your guardian angel." A light shined down from him and he floated in the air for a moment. "And-"

"WHO ARE YOU!?!!?!!?!?!?" Johnny pointed at him all crazy-like. Edgar started again. "I'm…" "WHO ARE YOU!?!?!!?!!? WHO ARE YOU?!!?!?!?!?! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?-" Edgar just watched him since he wasn't listening anymore. He was confused by the fact that Johnny was acting like some kind of short green genocidal megalomaniac ill-tempered midget. There was suddenly a cute robot dipping a full live chicken in mayo and eating it on Nny's head.

When Johnny finally stopped and stared up and watched the sun eat Jupiter and Saturn (poor Pluto felt left out) with mustard and relish Edgar started again.

"I'm your bestest bestest friend, remember? You killed me to feed your wall….AND soon I'll get to know how miserable you are and I'll start to care about you and soon after that we'll fall in love and we'll-"

"Shut your noise!!!" (this is Johnny's way of saying that you're bugging him!!! :D) Johnny's whole body shook with pure rage and his hands were tight fists at his sides. All the bugs that were in the grass they were currently standing in ran (or flew) away in fright. "I HATE stupid fangirls who make me all emotional and depressed!!! I DON'T need someone to understand me!!!!! I DON'T want people feeling all bad!!!!! I WANT-" Johnny suddenly started crying and tearing at the ground, ripping the grass out. "Why can't they just leave me alone!??!?!! WHY?!?!?!!"

Edgar watched him with wide eyes and Johnny continued taking his vengeance out on the ground. "….Uh…"

"Oh look!!! A cute little robot!!!" Johnny squeezed the robot that had been eating the chicken until the head popped off and he threw the body off into the distance. "Wasn't it cute!??!?!?!!?!" He grinned at Edgar with psychotic happiness.

Johnny stood up as he continued to stare at Edgar. "It's such a wonderful day don't you think?!?!?!!!!!?!!!!!" He spread his arms out and stared up at the sun (It was very happy and full!!). If anyone else did this they'd be blind, but Nny's special so there!!!!!!

"Everything is so great and good and filled with greatness!!!!!!! And-OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny looked down at his boots one of which had a tiny grass stain on it. One of Jimmy's bacteria came back to try to see if it could see it, but it was just too small. His boots were black anyways. "MY BOOTS!!!!!! THEY'RE RUINED!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" By this point Johnny was on the ground crying and pulling at his face. He started rolling around on the ground, his whole body getting covered in grass stains, throwing a tantrum.

Edgar stared wide-eyed at Nny. He knew the guy was insane, but this was just ridiculous. This wasn't just insanity it was something else entirely. But he was stuck with him until he died so he might as well fall in love with him anyway!!!! Nny would become more sane and everything would be good!!!!!!!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edgar didn't even have a chance to duck before the knife was lodged into his pons.

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S THE ONE PLACE WHERE YOU CAN STAB ME AND I'LL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edgar melted and all that was left was a model of the Statue of Liberty.

Johnny blinked. "Well, that was fun!!!!!" He giggled like the crazy little nut job he is and skipped on.

Soon, he came upon the fortress.

Fine, okay. It was an apartment building, but he still made it there.

"Thank you mighty steed, you may now go!" Johnny got off of the dachshund and pointed at the castle for no reason.

The dachshund grumbled as it walked away, angry that Nny stole its cuteness. Dark lighting quickly surrounded the dachshund for a spooky effect.

"You will rue the day you stole my cuteness Johnny C….RUE!!!!!!!!! My brethren and I will be AVENGED!!!!! You'll see!!!!! You'll ALL SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The small wiener dog cackled evilly and walked on; it was late to its belly rub that it needed every few seconds. They need belly rubs you know.

Johnny stopped pointing and grinned at the castle, not able to hear the tiny dog's squeak-eh, barking.

"I will SAVE you demon princess fly….bee……..frog-thing……………" Johnny stood there, looking at the apart-er, castle.

Johnny suddenly took out an axe and screamed like an insane, crazed, banshee as he waved it around. He ran into the build-castle- and ran all the way up the stairs still screaming until he got to the correct floor.

"BEANS ARE GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started hacking down the door as he singed songs about beans. He stopped when there was a sizable hole and put his face in with a creepy smile.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S JOHNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He went back to hacking until the door suddenly opened.

"I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU PRINCESS……whatever you are….Hey, how does an airplane fly anyway? I mean, it weighs so much and…Devi? You're a princess?!"

Devi glared an evil fiery death filled with bees and tiny little carrots at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ASSHOLE?!!?!?!?!? GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She went into her house to get…..things. You don't want to know what she's getting.

"But Devi I love you!!!! It doesn't matter that I'm completely out of my-PINEAPPLE!!!!!!! Our relationship is already ruined forever so I can't immortalize the moment!!!! It'll never be perfect…..But I'm still willing to try because I love you so mu-" Johnny started screaming as mace and pumpernickel were sprayed into his eyes. He fell to the floor and rolled around with his hands over his face. He screamed like how you'd expect a moron on crack to scream.

Yes, he screamed like Zim on crack.

"There you jerk!! Now don't try to kill me again!!!!!" Devi continued to glare…whatever at him.

"But….It's fun!!!!! And it makes for an interesting story. I STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!-" Johnny screamed for no reason just before Devi grabbed him.

Then Devi…Yeah, I'm getting bored of this. Let's go watch a bumblebee until Devi's done doing horrible unspeakable things to Nny that will surely traumatize him for life and make all the fangirls cry for him and would make this story far more interesting…

Aww, it's so cute! Look at its little wings! And those stripes!! And…Zim? What are you doing to that bee? NO ZIM DON'T!!!! WHAT ARE YOU-OH MY GOD!!!!!!! WHY!!!??!!???!!!!!???!!!! OH MY GOD WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!???????????!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!......................Oh God…..I think I'm going to be sick…I can't believe….Zim, how could you?!?!?!?!!........Oh God…..okay…….back to the story now…..

"And don't come near me or have ANY perverted thoughts about me!!!!!" Devi screamed with scary anger of doom.

"B-But I'm asexual. I'm not sexually attracted to you or anyone. I wouldn't have any perverted thoughts about you. Unless you call fantasies about getting married and living in a nice house and cuddling and being happy and having kids that come out of nowhere and a dog perverted. Oh and long walks on the beach and holding hands and more cuddling and-AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Johnny screamed moved away from the door as Devi sprayed him again.

"Hey, I-" Johnny cried out as Devi bitch slapped him because it's funny. Johnny broke down it to a horrible crying mess. He fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around Devi's ankles still sobbing his adorable little eyes out. (No really, they fell out and exploded, but Nny grew new ones so it's okay.)

"But what did I do!!!?!?!!?!!??!" Devi kicked at him until she got possession of her ankles back and quickly closed the door.

Johnny crawled up to the door and started scratching at it like an insane crying dachshund. By this point the whole hall was starting to fill with Johnny's tears.

"Wait!!!! I just want to be happy and cuddle with you!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" Suddenly, the door opened slowly and Johnny's little heart started to explode with joy. She had finally forgiven him! She loved him back!! They'd be together for ever and ever! She-threw a pumpkin pie at his face and quickly closed the door again.

"GO AWAY YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny's tears covered his whole face and made the pumpkin taste salty. He slowly crawled away through his river of tears and out of the cast-apart-no, castle!

* * *

Johnny whistled happily as he marched back to the tiny little horrible shack he called a home. But why was he so happy? How could he ever be happy again after Devi made him cry and threw pumpkin at him?! HOW DAMNIT HOW?!!?!?!?!?!!?!!?

"Oh, well I went to the 24/7 and they had Cherry Freezies so I'm okay now" He had just reached his lawn when a squeaky-door-like sound came from next door. Another squeaking sound came out as a small Squee-sized thing ran and attached itself to Johnny's ankles.

"…Uh…..Don't touch me please…" The Squee-sized thing didn't listen, it merely squeezed harder.

"Oh Scary Neighbor Man!! I was so scared that you were gone forever!!!! I was so scared!!!" The adorable crazy maniac guy thing just looked down at him confused.

"Um….I was only gone for five minutes….Let go now please…" The Squee thing let go of him and grinned at him, holding his Shmee-bear so tight that the head came off.

"I was still so scared Scary Neighbor Man." Squee slowly advanced towards Nny all creepy like. It was so creepy that Frankenstein shrieked like a girl and skipped away in his pink tutu. Johnny merely backed away.

"What are you…You're not Squeegee are you?! You're an evil alien come to control my brains?! YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY MY WILL!!!!! I CONTROL ME!!!!!! I DO!!!!!!!!!!!" He started to run away, but it was too late. IT was attached to his ankles.

"I missed you so much! And I realize now…..I love you!!!" Johnny's eyes widened in fear and disgust. He was finally able to kick Squee away and did so before the ooze came out and made his uvula fall off.

"But you're only 6 years old!!!!! And I'm……..20……..something…" Johnny was trapped in a corner and had nowhere to go. He suddenly had déjà vu. Squee stole his déjà vu and continued toward him.

"I don't care that you're an adult and you scare me every second of everyday. It doesn't matter that you traumatize me and you hate being touched. I STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!" The evil Squee alien thingy leaped on Nny, but luckily for our protagonist he had a giant KNIFE O' DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He stabbed Squeegee in the patella and sang about bees for a moment.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny fell onto his knees and sobbed over the loss of the only good person in his life.

"Oh Squeegee….poor Squeegee…..Why!? Why did you have to be kidnapped by aliens and replaced with this double made of waffles!!!!!!!!!!!! Why-Oh look! A turnip!!!!!!" Johnny ran around chasing the little turnip with wings and giggling like a crazy thing filled with happy juice until it was dark out.

He was walking towards the door when it mysteriously opened by itself. Two evil figments filled with ham that he had hoped never to see again appeared. Oh, they were human too or something.

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE TRIX RABBIT AND TOUCAN SAM!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY TRIX!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny ran around in a circle screaming something about cursed snowmen. But we all know that crazy little Nny-nny-nose-head is wrong. It was the Pillsbury doughboy!!!!!!!!

Eff grabbed Johnny so that their noses were touching and snarled at him.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!?!?!" Johnny let out a high pitched shriek and flailed his arms around. Eff grinned all creepy-like at Johnny and Nny wondered if he thought that gazelle was evil too.

Eff put creepy evil Styrofoam kisses all over Nny's face and let him go. Johnny shrieked again and started trying to rub his face off with a mouse pad. He fell to the ground and started flailing and having a seizure. Dachshunds came over and started licking him.

Eff felt like torturing our favorite Nny-nny and put him in a pink fluffy skirt and dragged him away one a leash. Johnny tried to get it off by shrieking more, but it only made the rocks get up and start singing and dancing around them. Eff had a face like this: :D and Nny's was like this: D: And like that they went off into the sunset.

The End

Oh, and D-boy just stood there doing nothing until he died. Then he had a 'Yay, I'm dead' party.


End file.
